Live To Tell
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Mary and Carlos get a divorce, but now Mary has feelings for someone she would never expect. Warning:FF slash. Please no flames. If you are offended by girlgirl relationships. Please don't waste your time reading this. No flames, keep all negitive re
1. Chapter 1

"Mary where's dinner?" asked Carlos.

"Carlos, you have to understand, I am very busy with work and stuff and I couldn't get that far," said Mary.

Carlos hit Mary with all his might.

"I've worked all day for you, I made your bed, I could at LEAST expect dinner ready.We're going out tonight, and you better get dressed NOW! Or you're going to get it," said Carlos.

Mary didn't know what to do.After all, she loved Carlos, that's why she married him right?She knew that she didn't want a divorce, she loved Carlos and didn't want to leave him, but she didn't know what else to do.Let him beat her up as much as he wants?No, she definetly wasn't going to do that. She wanted to go to a marriage councellor, but they never help her, she's had domestic problems before and nobody has ever helped her.Suddenly she had an idea.

_When Carlos leaves for work, I think I will call Roxanne, maybe she would be the one to talk to, I wouldn't rule out the fact that she's having guy problems herself._Mary thought to herself ."Okay Mary I'm going to leave for work, I'll be looking for you when I get home," said Carlos. "Okay Carlos, I love you," said Mary."I love you too," said Carlos.They kiss._If he REALLY loves me why is he treating me like this?_Mary exammined her thoughts.Once Chandler was gone to work, Mary decided to call up Roxanne. "Hello Roxanne, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out, I'd like to talk to you about something that I feel really comfortable talking to you about things," said Mary hoping Roxanne would talk to her.

"Sure Mary, that's what best friends are for, I'll meet you at the pool hall and maybe we can get some pizza or something," said Roxanne.

"Sure that would be great," said Mary.Mary got into her car and drove to the pool hall.

"Hi Mary," said Roxanne giving Mary a hug.

"Hello Roxanne, thanks so much for coming and talking to me, I really needed someone to talk to," said Mary.

"That's what best friends are for, as a matter of fact I need someone to talk to as well," said Roxanne.

The bartender bought two sodas over to their table.

"Enjoy ladies," said the bartender.

"Thanks," said Roxanne.

" So Roxanne, what's on your mind?" asked Mary.

"Well, Chandler and I broke up. It was probably for the best.He wanted to get married, but I wasn't ready to get married.I am still figuring out what to do with my life.I'm not sure I want to get married at all," explained Roxanne to Mary.

"Well, marrying Carlos was a mistake.Carlos is very abusive.He comes home drunk everyday.When he's drunk he's very abusive.He calls me stupid, he says that I'm a wimp, and he hits me, and not only that but everytime he doesn't get what he wants he blames it on me.Sometimes he hits me so hard that I get a bruise," explained Mary to Roxanne.

"That's terrible Mary, I wish that there was something I could do," said Roxanne sympathetically.

Mary felt Roxanne's word very comforting.She looked up at Roxanne, her golden blonde hair was the most beautiful hair that Mary had seen in a long time.


	2. Why Am I Feeling Such Love?

Mary could just imagine how soft it would be to stroke Roxanne's hair.Roxanne's eyes were the most beautiful eyes Mary had seen in forever.They were even more beautiful than any other eyes that she has seen before.Mary was tempted to kiss Roxanne._I am NOT a lesbian, I can't be a lesbian, it's against my family values.I've always been totally straight, sure I've had close girl friends, but don't we all? This is so confusing.I mean, Roxanne is the only girl I've ever thought of like this.Why am I tempted to kiss her when I'm supposed to be straight?One thing I know is that I'll have to fight this longing somehow._ Mary was deep in her thoughts.

"Mary, if you would like you are welcome to stay at my house for as long as you'd like, I'll tell Sargeant Michaels about Carlos and he can handle the job. You don't deserve this," said Roxanne hoping to comfort Mary.Mary couldn't believe Roxanne would go out of her way to do something like this for her.She couldn't resist this offer._Why is she being so kind to me.I almost feel guilty.No other friend has been there for me as much as Roxanne has now._ Mary continued to think about it."I would love to stay with you.I can't believe you're doing this for me Roxanne," said Mary who couldn't believe the offer."No problem, anything for a friend," said Roxanne.They hug.Mary took Roxanne over to her place."Here Mary you can share my room if you would like or you can sleep in the guest room," said Roxanne who was showing Mary around."I'll share with you," said Mary."Great, it will be cool to finally make use of the pull out bed in my room," said Roxanne."Would you like to watch a movie with me?" asked Roxanne."I would love that," said Mary."What's your favorite movie?" asked Roxanne."I really don't have one, you choose," said Mary.

"How about Joe Dirt?" asked Roxanne."I LOVE Joe Dirt, how did you know?" asked Mary.

"I kind of figured you were a Joe Dirt fan, I guess friends just know," said Roxanne.

Mary was surprised that Roxanne knew what she liked.It was not at all a romantic movie, yet Mary still felt close to Roxanne as they sat on the love seat together.

"Mary, I have an important secret to tell you," said Roxanne.

"What's that?" asked Mary

"I'm afraid I might be bisexual," said Roxanne.

"Really?" asked Mary.

"Yes, I've felt this way for a long time.I remember the time I was trying to get Lucy's husband, he was her boyfriend at the time, Kevin. Who is also my work partner to kiss me.The only reason I wanted him to kiss me was because I was afraid I might be gay.I remember the time I was in kindergarden and my friend Sarah used to teach me how to kiss on the playground at recess underneath the slide.I don't exactly remember the whole thing, but one thing I do remember is how she had long black hair that always smelled like the lilies of the valley that grew in my back yard, and how she tasted like the lime jello my mother would always make. When we came home from school.I remember the time Sarah and I were practicing french kissing in my room. My mother walked in and sent Sarah home.After Sarah went home, my mom had a long talk with me. I told her that we were just practicing french kissing.My mom patted me on the back telling me how it is normal to want to know how it feels to kiss someone.


	3. So Irresistable

My first kiss since those forbidden kisses with Sarah was with Jake. I kissed Jake, and hoped that some sparks would go off. No luck, his lips were too moist," Roxanne explained to Mary.Suddenly, Roxanne and Mary both leaned close.There lips touched.Mary thought that Roxanne's lips were the softest lips ever kissed."Roxanne, I want to ask you something," said Mary."Go ahead," said Roxanne.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Mary.

"Because I like you, I couldn't help kissing you.I've always thought I was over this bisexual phase and that I realized I was straight when Chandler and I were together, until I spent this time with you.I realized that I think I might be in love with you Mary.No I can't be this is just crazy why am I thinking this I'm so sorry," said Roxanne who was about ready to burst into tears

"Shhh it's okay Roxanne I feel the same way about you," said Mary kissing Roxanne again.They kissed for about ten minutes and then Mary pulled away."Does this mean we're lesbians?" asked Mary.

"No I think we're bisexuals, since I still have feelings for Chandler but it's not as strong as it was," said Roxanne.

"Mary?" said Roxanne.

"Yes?" asked Mary.

"I love you," said Roxanne.

"I love you too," said Mary.They kiss.

Epilogue: Carlos gets thrown in jail for abuse after Roxanne reports him.Mary becomes a writer, and writes about all her experiances.Mary's parents find out Mary is bi, they are very shocked, but they still love Mary for who she is.


End file.
